


In Defense of a Senator

by ReneeoftheStars



Series: Lethaa Daal and Naras Tyn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyguard, Family Relationship - Freeform, Security Guard, Some politics, Togruta - Freeform, diplomatic mission, elrood system, lethaa is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeoftheStars/pseuds/ReneeoftheStars
Summary: On a diplomatic mission with Senator Lethaa Daal, Lieutenant De'von Pra'Ling of the Coruscant Security Force learns that guarding someone who doesn't need to be protected offers some unique challenges - especially when events take an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr blog celebrate-the-clone-wars' Writing Wednesday prompt: Bodyguard
> 
> This got really long. It was just supposed to be 3 pages, and somehow I ended up with 15. Anyway, it was fun to write. Created a few new characters I didn't intend to, and got to have Lethaa be a badass for a moment. All is well with the world.
> 
> *Decided to split it into 4 chapters for ease of reading. No need for endless scrolling if we don't have to.

“I am simply considering your safety, Senator Daal,” Chancellor Palpatine said smoothly, placing a hand over his heart in a placating manner. His words were almost drowned out by the droning of a ship as it touched down three landing pads away from them.

De'von Pra'Ling stood at attention as he watched the standoff with a sense of bewilderment. When the Chancellor had asked him to accompany a Senator on their diplomatic mission, he was expecting a rich-robed bookish type with a love of money and a fear of blasters.

He was _not_ expecting a towering Togruta woman with muscular arms, a cybernetic hand and forearm, a fierce expression, and teeth hanging from her belt the length of his shin.

“While I know Senator Bal'te appreciates your willingness to verify his claims of increased piracy, you must not take unnecessary risks,” the Chancellor continued. “It would be unwise to continue your current course of action without a well-staffed security detail.”

“I already have an efficient security team, Chancellor,” Senator Daal pointed out, gesturing to the four Togruta guards standing just behind her. “Trained at the very best defense academy on Shili.”

Plating like Pra'Ling had never seen covered their head-appendages – montrals and lekku, he remembered – and they all carried blasters, as well as long curved blades hung that were sheathed at their sides. Having seen his share of bodyguards, Pra'Ling had to admit that they looked highly competent.

Palpatine's eyes flickered over to the security personnel, his pale lips pressed into a thin line. “I am sure they are a force to be reckoned with. But surely one more guard would not be amiss?”

“I'm still unclear on why you wish him to accompany me.”

“In addition to his successful track record of security escorts, Lieutenant Pra'Ling hails from Elrood.” Palpatine explained. “I expect his familiarity with the planet to aide you in your survey of the proposed tariff bill.”

Senator Daal eyed Pra'Ling skeptically, and he felt his face flush underneath his bushy beard. It had been nearly fifteen years since he'd last been home, and with the booming business the planet had experienced as the hub of trade, he wasn't sure what sort of changes it may have undergone. And while he used to have family on the planet, he didn't know if they were still there; he'd fallen out of touch with his mother and sister several years ago. He was honored by the Chancellor's vote of confidence, but Pra'Ling doubted he'd be able to offer much insight for the Senator.

She seemed to know it. She shook her head, causing her long purple-patterned lekku to brush against the teeth at her belt. “I need neither more security nor a tour guide, Chancellor. Between myself and my guards, we can handle any issues that may arise.”

“I understand your reluctance, Senator,” Chancellor Palpatine said, the patience in his voice wearing thin. “But in case you've forgotten, we recently installed a new policy that requires a Coruscanti-trained security personnel present for all off-world diplomatic assignments. In this matter, I must insist.”

Daal's orange eyes narrowed and her lip curled in disappointment, but she inclined her head. “Very well. I appreciate your concern for my well-being.”

“But of course,” the Chancellor said, a sympathetic smile touching his face. “You're an influential individual, Lethaa. Already a voice for many in the Senate. If anything were to happen to you, I shudder to think of what might become of those who rely on you.”

“You flatter me, Chancellor,” Daal said flatly. “Now then, we had best be off. It will take some time to reach the Elrood system – no point in delaying longer than we need to.”

“Safe travels, Lethaa Daal.”

With another curt nod, the Senator spun on her heel and strode towards the red  _Consular_ -class ship waiting at the edge of the platform, her green skirt whipping around her ankles in the wind. 

“I expect you'll do an excellent job, De'von.” The Chancellor had turned to face him. Pra'Ling stood straighter. “Remember that you will be protecting both Senator Daal and Senaor Bal'te once you land. I leave them in your capable hands.”

“Thank you, sir. I won't let you down.”

“No, you won't.” Chancellor Palpatine clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Safe travels.” And without a backwards glance, he strolled to his waiting speeder, his own guards flanking him.

“Lieutenant De'von Pra'Ling, is it?” a voice asked.

One of the Togruta guards had approached him as the other three followed the Senator to the ship. His montrals angled forward, reminding Pra'Ling of horns, and his light blue skin stood stark against the dark plating of his armor. Hard lines marked his face, and Pra'Ling had the sense he was looking at someone who had seen even more action than he had.

“Yes, sir.”

“Captain Banu'a. Chief of security,” he said briefly. “If I'd known ahead of time you were accompanying us, I would have made arrangements.”

“It was a last-minute decision by the Chancellor,” Pra'Ling said apologetically. “He expects me to be the last line of defense for the Senators, should you and your team be otherwise occupied or incapacitated.”

Captain Banu'a grinned, sharp teeth flashing. “Senator Daal _is_ the last line of defense.” He waved a hand. “Come.”

Puzzling over the comment, Pra'Ling followed Banu'a onto the ship.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He had never felt so short.

Pra'Ling was reasonably tall by Human standards, but compared to the battle-ready Togrutas with their sweeping montrals, he felt dwarfed. Even the non-security staff on the ship stood eye-to-eye with him, including a wiry aide who couldn't have been older than twenty.

While irked by the discrepancy, he found the Togruta a surprisingly welcoming bunch, especially during meal times, which, he quickly learned, were a big deal in their culture. Whereas Pra'Ling normally dined alone on ration bars during assignments, Captain Banu'a insisted he join them in the main dining quarters of the ship, where he found a long, low table surrounded by comfortable cushions where they all reclined.

During the first dinner, Senator Daal was nowhere to be seen. Judging by past jobs, Pra'Ling assumed she took her meals privately, and said as much to Banu'a, who lounged beside him.

“No, she'll be joining us shortly,” the Captain responded. “She's just finishing a communiqué with her fiancée.”

Pra'Ling did his best to mask his surprise. Most Senators he had met didn't socialize with their staff. He took a bite of the main dish, a meat called thimiar. It was a bit chewy, but surprisingly flavorful. He caught the aide – Sheeo, she had introduced herself – side-eyeing him. “What?” he asked defensively.

“Sorry,” she said quickly, offering a shy smile. “I was just wondering if the food would get caught in your hair.”

Pra'Ling frowned, wondering how food was supposed to end up in his cropped hair – “Oh, my beard,” he corrected, running a hand over it. “Sometimes it does, but I try to be careful about it.”

She nodded. “I've just never seen one as... fluffy as yours.” She frowned. “Is that the right word?”

In spite of himself, Pra'Ling laughed. “It works.”

He took a drink, and Banu'a said, “Now, Lieutenant, I'll give you the rest of the evening to settle in and familiarize yourself with the ship. But tomorrow you and I will go over our procedures and contingency plans. I want you fully knowledgeable about how we operate before we enter potentially hostile territory.”

“Of course. I never intend to waltz into a situation blind.”

“What can you tell me about the planet?”

“It's been years since I was last there,” Pra'Ling admitted. “But it's the largest trade hub in the sector. Lots of vendors and stores, and there are specific districts set up depending on what kind of merchandise you're hoping to buy or sell. The capital is entirely infrastructure, with few residential areas. It's all at ground-level, and buildings rarely exceed two hundred floors.”

“Do you have any contacts in the area that might be useful?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Not really. My family owned a small shop at the edge of the capital, but after my father died, my mother sold it. Neither my sister or I wanted to take it over. Last I knew, they both went off-world.”

Sheeo tilted her head. “You aren't in contact with them?”

“...No.”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

“Sheeo,” Banu'a broke in gently, “not all beings stay in contact with their families.”

A dubious look crossed her face, but she fell silent.

Pra'Ling took a long drink, forcing down the knot of anxiety that had risen in his throat. He and his sister had grown apart as they got older, and despite a few attempts by her to get in contact, he was always too busy or too disinterested to reply. Eventually, the messages had stopped all together. “Is it mostly pirates we're concerned about?” he asked, changing the subject before he got distracted.

“For the most part, yes,” Sheeo said eagerly, recovering from her confusion. “The entire point of Senator Daal's trip out there is to investigate the validity of Senator Bal'te's claim that pirate raids have become increasingly violent on Elrood. If she verifies it, she'll be able to second a motion that allows funds for an increased police force to combat them. And for such an important trade center, more defense is critical for continued business. ” She stopped for breath and started to continue, then caught herself. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Pra'Ling assured her, impressed. “You certainly know your Senator's business.”

“That's my job,” the girl replied happily.

Pra'Ling paused, a thought crossing his mind. “Captain? On the landing platform, you said something about Senator Daal being the last line of defense. What did you mean?”

If it hadn't been for years of monitoring those around him, he might have missed the quick grins exchanged between the Togruta.

“Let's put it this way,” one of the other guards said, taking a sip of her drink. “When she was elected, it took the governor, the former senator, her family, and her fiancée two weeks to convince her to accept any type of security detail.”

Pra'Ling eyebrows shot up. He'd never heard of a political figure rejecting protection. Most of the time, they demanded it immediately, and constantly. “Does she have a death wish?” The words were said before he could stop them, and he clamped his mouth shut.

No one seemed to mind. Banu'a actually chuckled. “She's just very sure of her abilities. As she should be. You noticed the teeth on her belt?”

“How could I not?”

“They're rancor teeth. She hunted one down and killed it by herself. It's also how she lost her arm.”

“What in the galaxy possessed her to do that?” Pra'Ling demanded, aghast.

Sheeo spoke up. “It was actually part of her bid for the Senate seat. She wanted to prove she was capable of representing and defending our people in every way. Hunting is very significant to us.” She went to say more, then caught herself, probably before she could start explaining the nuances of hunting in Togrutan society.

Pra'Ling was silent as he processed that. He'd only seen diagrams of rancors, and one or two holos of them in action, but that was enough reference. If Daal had actually willingly faced one by herself, she had more backbone than most other Senators he had met.

“Even before she became a General Council member, she was a renowned hunter,” the same female guard added. “She's never backed down from a fight – in politics, a hunt, or a personal dispute.”

“That's why it was so hard to convince her she needed a guard,” Banu'a agreed. “For someone so used to fighting her own battles, the idea of needing additional help was off-putting.”

“I've warmed up to the idea since the incident on Coruscant's Level Thirteen-Fifteen,” an amused voice from the doorway said.

Pra'Ling vaulted to his feet as Senator Daal herself strode in. His face flushed as he began to stammer out an apology – it was inappropriate to critique the person he was supposed to protect, especially within their hearing – but she waved it away.

“Peace, Lieutenant. It's alright. Please, sit.”

Still anxious, Pra'Ling sat, folding his legs under him and sitting as straight-backed as he could. Senator Daal took a cushion at the front of the table, and upon seeing his stiff manner, sat cross-legged rather than reclining.

“I wish to apologize for my attitude on the landing platform, Lieutenant Pra'Ling.” Her eyes seemed to bore into his, and he could see nothing but honesty there. “It was wrong of me to be so dismissive of you, especially when you are following the orders of the Chancellor.”

“There's – there's no need, Senator –”

“Yes there is,” she replied gently. “I do not like when plans change that our outside of my control. But that does not justify my disrespect. My personal flaws should not affect those around me. I do not doubt your abilities,” she went on. “You would not be a lieutenant in the Coruscant Security Force if you had not proved yourself a capable fighter. I am honored to have you with us.”

Pra'Ling stared at the Senator, his throat dry. He had been a bodyguard to countless Senators and dignitaries over the years, and couldn't remember a single one who had addressed him so directly or politely. It was vaguely unnerving. But, he considered, it made a nice change. “I – Thank you, Senator.”

She smiled, and even with her pointed canine teeth, it lessened the fierceness in her face. She eased back onto her cushion, and Pra'Ling mimicked her, taking another bite of thimiar, a strange contentedness settling over him,

If he wasn't careful, he could get used to this.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Senator Bal'te met them at the docking bay on Elrood's capital city. Now _he_ met Pra'Ling's expectations of a standard Senator. Reedy limbs stuck out from a ridiculously adorned robe, and wispy white hair clung to the Human's worry-lined skull.

He greeted Senator Daal enthusiastically, not even glancing at Pra'Ling and the Togruta guards that followed her. The rest of Daal's staff was to remain on the ship until otherwise instructed. Captain Banu'a gestured, and the other three guards fanned out to keep a perimeter. Bal'te had brought two guards of his own, but a quick glance at their ill-fitting armor and lazy posture showed that they fell far below Pra'Ling's standards.

For his part, Pra'Ling did a sweep of the docking bay. It was a public area, commercial and personal ships landing and taking off, and as the group exited the bay to the street outside, he found it just as bustling. Vendor stalls had been put up along the walkway, all sorts of food and jewels and luxury items being advertised. Merchants calling, shoppers strolling, droids rolling. Nothing immediately noteworthy.

Senator Bal'te was off on a tirade, hands waving as a rush of nervous words explained how he expected Daal's survey to take no more than a few days, and how utterly _ridiculous_ it was that the Senate wouldn't take him at his word, and how he wouldn't be asking for additional funds if it weren't absolutely necessary, and that he would get back at Senator Orn Free Taa for insisting on the inspection in the first place –

Pra'Ling was reminded of a gizka bouncing around a reek.

They'd been walking for ten minutes when the Togruta all froze; Pra'Ling nearly ran into Banu'a. The captain's eyes were wide and focused, head starting to turn. Ahead of them, Senator Daal had seized Bal'te's flailing arm, yanking him behind her –

As blaster bolts streaked past where he had just been.

“MOVE!” Banu'a bellowed, blaster already in hand as civilians screamed and ran for cover.

Pra'Ling unholstered his own blaster, sprinting to close the distance between himself and the Senators. Adrenaline was already coursing through his veins, his breath coming in short bursts as he skidded up beside them.

Bal'te had his arms thrown over his head, shouting for his guards, but Daal made no sound. Her orange eyes were alert; her right hand rested on Bal'te's back, while her cybernetic one held steady a small holdout blaster that had been concealed in the folds of her dress.

She nodded curtly to Pra'Ling, and it seemed to him that she didn't appear surprised at this turn of events. His eyes swept the street, straining to see where the shots had come from.

Banu'a's guards had already pinpointed it. One raced toward a meiloorun stand, where a masked humanoid had taken cover and was taking pot-shots at them, while another took a defensive stance beside a vendor cart. Another Togruta fired at a cackling Weequay that raced past on a swoop bike, managing to hit a power mechanism and causing the bike to shudder and die, bucking the Weequay into an alley.

Banu'a himself was returning fire while shouting orders to Bal'te's two Human guards, but they were either too undisciplined or too stupid to listen. They blundered into the center of the street, trying to find a better angle –

and were promptly riddled with blaster bolts as a landspeeder roared past them and five pirates leapt out. Beyond them, more pirates were descending, raining blasterfire over shrieking civilians, taking whatever cashboxes and goods they could grab. Some shopkeepers tried to answer with blasterfire of their own, but the pirates evaded them easily.

“This way!” Daal called over the commotion. Before Pra'Ling could respond, she was pushing Bal'te towards a café at the corner of a nearby intersection.

Pra'Ling hesitated only a moment before following, backing up so he could still see the street. Daal was right, he remembered – Banu'a's plan for an ambush in a city required Daal to get inside a building as quickly as possible and out of direct fire.

Two of the pirates ran towards him, and years of training kicked in. He shot two warning blaster bolts, and when they didn't stop, he aimed and fired.

They jerked and collapsed to the ground.

The others that had jumped out of the landspeeder noticed. One of them started shouting orders, calling into a comlink, and the other two fanned out, trying to outflank Banu'a's people.

No time to worry about that now. They could take care of themselves; he had his orders. Pra'Ling ducked into the café after the Senators. Once the door shut behind him, he closed the blinds and killed the lights.

Inside was strangely quiet; all the staff and patrons seemed to have evacuated.

Well, mostly quiet.

“ _You see_?!” Bal'te shrieked, jabbing a finger towards the closed window. “ _You see_?! It's not safe here, we need additional support –”

“Quiet,” Senator Daal snarled, turning to glare at the man. “I will – _we_ will get you out of this,” she corrected, glancing at Pra'Ling. “But you need to keep your head.”

The man's eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets, but he nodded vigorously.

Daal met Pra'Ling's gaze. “Lieutenant?”

His eyes swept the room, looking for cover, alternate exits –

“Get him into the back kitchen,” he said. “Have him hide in any cabinet you can find. As for you...”

“I'll not hide.” Her eyes flashed dangerously.

“Then take cover wherever you can and be ready. I'll fall back to your position if they come in here.”

Without another word, Daal all but carried the scrawny Human through the swinging door into the kitchen.

Pra'Ling took a moment to catch his breath, his brain starting to catch up with him. If Daal had reacted just a moment slower back on the street, Bal'te would have been dead at her feet. Banu'a had explained on the ship that Togrutan montrals could detect nearby vibrations and motion; a result of evolution on a planet where predators hid in tall grasses. It gave them a split second longer to recognize if something was wrong. And it had made a world of difference for Bal'te.

In the kitchen, he heard the sound of metal being opened, an indignant squeak, a slight scuffle, shutting metal, then silence filled the café again. Pra'Ling's ears were ringing, blood singing through his veins.

This tension, this fear, felt _right._ He was trained for desperate situations, lived the last fifteen years anticipating them. And whenever they did come up, he felt...validated. Like he was doing the right thing with his life.

Footsteps stalked up to the door outside.

Pra'Ling snapped out of his thoughts. He leapt behind the counter, squatting down and peering around the side. He forced his breathing to quiet.

The footsteps stopped, and slowly, oh so slowly, the door opened.

He held his fire, waiting, knowing whoever it was would step into his line of sight soon. If it was Banu'a or one of the others, he wasn't about to risk shooting.

The door opened further, and light spilled into the café, a shadow thrown against the far wall.

Pra'Ling glanced at it. No montrals. Humanoid.

His grip tightened on his blaster.

The floor creaked as the person entered, stepping carefully around chairs and tables as they approached the counter. Pra'Ling listened for additional footfalls, but none came.

Just one. He could deal with one, no problem.

He drew a deep breath, readied his blaster, and sprang to his feet.

A human woman stood there, a blaster in hand. Her dark hair was piled atop her head, a brown scarf hanging loose around her neck, having fallen from her face. A pirate gang crest was emblazoned on her jacket. She whirled around to face him –

Pra'Ling's breath caught, his heart thudding madly as he met his sister's gaze.

“Seh'ra?”

She froze. “De'von?” she said in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, lowering his blaster.

She swore violently, striding up to him. “Get out of here, you idiot.”

“I can't,” he protested. “Now come on, get down. There's pirates out there!”

A strange look crossed her face. “I know.”

“Good, you're not blind, now come _on_.”

She made no move to join him. “Are you on a job?”

“Yes,” he snapped. “I'm protecting two Senators. Now would you take cover?”

“You've been gone a long time.”

Pra'Ling studied her. She didn't say it with any malice, with any sadness. Just simple, matter-of-fact. It almost sounded like a explanation.

“Seh'ra –”

“Sorry,” she breathed, and she struck.

His blaster was lowered, and he had no time to move.

Seh'ra dove forward, knocking the weapon from his hand and seizing his wrist, wrenching it behind his back. Pra'Ling gasped at the pain and tried to shift his weight to kick her, but she moved too quickly, grabbing the back of his neck and slamming his head three times against the counter.

Black spots swarmed his vision as he toppled to the ground. There was the sound of a door crashing open, rushing feet, and a boot slammed into his gut. He let out an involuntary yell as he curled against the pain. The boot collided twice more, before an angry woman's voice ordered it to stop.

He was so _dizzy._ Gasping, Pra'Ling groped for the edge of a chair, using all his coordination to pull himself upright.

In time to see his sister and a Falleen male disappear into the back kitchen.

The kitchen... there was something important in the kitchen... the Senators!

Pra'Ling lurched to his feet, staggering into the counter as blackness darkened the edge of his sight and the world spun. No time for this, no time, the Senators –

He stumbled forward, crashing into the counter twice before bursting into the open kitchen, stainless durasteel throwing reflections across his vision. He clutched onto a sink for support –

To find the Falleen dead on the floor.

His motions were sluggish. He blinked at the body, staring intently at the precise blaster wounds on the forehead and chest.

Noise caught his attention, and he managed to turn his head.

There was his sister, a knife in her hand as she tried to drive the blade into the snarling Togruta looming over her.

But for as quick as Seh'ra was, Daal was quicker, blocking every blow with a dagger of her own. She lunged forward, crowding Seh'ra's movements, forcing her back. Daal's cybernetic hand was sparking, clenched in a useless fist, but she barely seemed hindered as she struck and blocked.

Pra'Ling stood rooted to the spot, grasping the sink, his head pounding, vision spotting. He needed to... needed to help...

He took a step and faltered, wincing, and as he did, he spied a blaster on the ground, next to the Falleen's hand.

Instinct took over, and he lurched forward and snatched it up.

Daal caught Seh'ra's blade on her dagger and twisted it to the side and kicked violently, her foot colliding with Seh'ra's sternum. Seh'ra was knocked backwards, rolling to her feet with some difficulty.

“Seh'ra!” Pra'Ling shouted.

His sister paused and looked at him, finding herself looking down the barrel of the blaster. Her mouth twisted into a scowl.

“Drop the knife, Seh'ra!” he ordered. His hand trembled and the blaster wavered.

“You won't do it, De'von,” she sneered, and with despair, he knew she was right. “You always were always afraid –”

Senator Daal moved impossibly fast, dagger flashing in her hand as she swung towards Seh'ra's throat. Pra'Ling didn't have time to cry out.

At the last moment, the Daal twisted her wrist, and the hilt of her dagger struck Seh'ra's temple with such force she was sent careening into a freezing unit. Her eyes rolled in her head as she sank to the floor in a heap.

“Lower your blaster, Lieutenant,” Daal growled.

Pra'Ling started as he realized he was now aiming the blaster at the Senator. He hastily lowered it.

“Are you alright?”

“I am fine.”

“Senator Daal –” he began desperately.

“Not now, Lieutenant,” she snarled, but her voice seemed to lack hostility. “Are there any more?”

He was relieved that the world didn't spin as he stepped over the Falleen's body and rushed back to the main café. His vision was already clearing. He spotted his own blaster on the other side of the counter and picked it up, checking the area for any other beings. The front door had been kick in, but there was no one around.

Pra'Ling risked a glance out to the street. Speeders and swoops were racing away, and pedestrians were crawling out of their hiding places.

“Clear, Senator!” he called.

The words had barely left his mouth when Captain Banu'a came tearing around the corner, blaster still raised. The other Togrutan guards were hot on his heels. Pra'Ling stood aside to let them in.

“The Senators?” Banu'a demanded, his eyes taking in the deserted area.

“In the kitchen.” He followed the Captain as he strode into the back.

With her organic hand, Daal was pulling Senator Bal'te out of a cramped cabinet beneath a sink, the Human blubbering in outrage.

“Of all the disrespectful –! How dare you manhandle me into that space! I simply won't stand for –” he fell silent as he spied the bodies on the ground, and his eyes flew wide. “They – pirates!”

“Perceptive of you, Senator,” Daal answered dryly. “Now, if you've regained your footing and the threat has passed, we should relocate.”

“The pirates have been driven out,” Banu'a agreed, confiscating Seh'ra's utility belt and spare knife. “A few patrol droids showed up and laid down enough cover fire that the pirates didn't want to deal with it.”

As one of the other guards went to flag down a patrol droid, Banu'a inspected Daal's cybernetic hand. The wires were still sparking, and Daal seemed unable to open the fist.

“I was able to kill the Falleen when he came in,” she explained. “But the Human managed to shoot a servo in my hand and I lost control of it. Rushing her became my best option, and she had to drop her blaster to draw her knife.”

Banu'a turned a furious glare to Pra'Ling. “And where were _you_ , Lieutenant?”

“He had been incapacitated by the pirates when they came in,” Daal interjected before he could respond. “He yelled a warning to me so I was prepared. Even hindered, he still came back to defend me, and bought me time I needed to neutralize the threat.”

The Captain didn't look like he quite believed her, but he grunted and nodded. “Then you have my commendation, Pra'Ling.”

“Thank you, sir,” he answered. His voice sounded strained even to him.

The Togruta guard returned with two patrol droids, and while one removed the Falleen's body, the other clapped binders on Seh'ra's wrists and tossed her over its shoulder.

Her face looked peaceful. His gut twisted. He hadn't responded to any of her communications ten yeas ago, and when she had stopped reaching out, he assumed she wanted nothing more to do with him. But he'd never dreamed she'd fallen into piracy.

“She'll be arrested?” he asked tentatively.

It was Senator Bal'te who answered. “Of course!” he exclaimed, peering at Pra'Ling incredulously. “She's a pirate! And an attempted assassin at that. I intend to try her at the highest level and seek ultimate punishment.”

It felt as though Pra'Ling's heart had stopped. Elrood's “ultimate punishment” was the death penalty.

Pra'Ling could feel Senator Daal's eyes boring into the back of his head. He refused to look at her, his gaze fixed on the far wall.

At length, she extended an arm towards the door. “Well, Senator Bal'te, this excitement seems to have distracted us from our mission. Shall we continue to the government office?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Unsurprisingly, Senator Daal compiled more than enough evidence to second a bill to allow for additional funding for a defense force on Elrood. They were on their way back to Coruscant in three local days.

Once in the safety of hyperspace, Pra'Ling had mostly secluded himself in his room, emerging only when Banu'a requested he join the staff and crew for meals. Pra'Ling realized why the Captain insisted now. It was a family meal. Lightyears away from their own families, these Togruta had formed bonds with each other that made them as good as family. No wonder Sheeo hadn't understood why he didn't know his family's whereabouts.

When was the last time he had eaten with his own family? Pra'Ling had no idea. He'd dedicated everything to his job on Coruscant; he'd hardly even thought of home. But now – his heart clenched. With his sister on death row and his mother somewhere in the vast galaxy, he was surprised at how lonely he suddenly felt. He kept to his room to reflect.

They were about six hours from Courscant when Pra'Ling received a summons to Senator Daal's office.

One of the guards stood at attention just outside her door, and as they saw him approach, hit the control panel to allow him access. Nerves tingling, he stepped inside.

The office was standard for Senatorial ships: a large desk occupying a quarter of the room, a holoprojector embedded in wall in the corner, a few seats facing the desk. But Pra'Ling was struck by all the décor that had been added. Figurines and tapestries lined the walls, presumably from Shili. He was confused by a patch of floor to the left of the door, where a pad of dirt seemed to have been carefully cordoned off by small strips of wood. It quickly left his mind as Senator Daal rose from her seat behind the desk.

“Thank you for meeting me, Lieutenant Pra'Ling. Please, sit,” she said, gesturing to a chair.

“With respect, Senator, I'd prefer to stand,” he responded stiffly, clasping his hands behind his back. He'd been waiting the whole trip for this. The reprimand for endangering her life, the berating for failing his duty. He'd gotten the speech a handful of times in his career; he was just surprised she hadn't issued it earlier.

“Very well.” She steepled her fingers together. The cybernetic hand had been repaired shortly before they left Elrood, at the same time that he'd been examined for an lasting injury other than bruising. Pra'Ling couldn't help but notice the striking difference between the grey metal and red skin. “You have been avoiding myself and my staff.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Pra'Ling swallowed. So, she wanted him to admit it? Fine. “I am ashamed.”

Her brow furrowed. “Of what?”

“I promised to protect you, Senator, and I failed.”

“I'm here, am I not?”

“No thanks to me.”

She shook her head. “As I said to Captain Baru'a, you created a distraction, and that allowed me to act. Perhaps it was not protection in a way you would like. But it was effective, and you have my gratitude for it. Especially since it caused a conflict for you.” She paused, studying him. “The pirate woman. She is your sister, is she not?”

He jerked like she'd hit him. What else could he say? He grimaced. “Yes. But how did you –”

“You look similar. I am not that familiar with Human physiology, but your faces are structured in the same manner, and your eyes...” She gave a minuscule shrug. “The fact that you knew one another's first names also indicated it. It's why you hesitated.”

Pra'Ling bowed his head. “I shouldn't have allowed my emotions to get in my way.”

“Then you wouldn't be a living being,” she said bluntly. “We are all entitled to our emotions. They spur us to do what we must – they give us things worth fighting for. I will never inherently fault a being for acting – or not acting – because of something they feel strongly.”

“I haven't seen her in years,” he protested weakly. “I shouldn't feel anything towards her.”

Daal smirked. “If, by some strange event, I went years without speaking to my own sister, I know my feelings for her would never disappear. Family is something you cannot shake off, cannot forget. You may disown it, or separate yourself from it, but old ties will still remain.”

He bowed his head.

Senator Daal gazed at him a moment longer. “I have petitioned for Seh'ra Pra'Ling's sentence to be commuted to imprisonment and rehabilitation.”

Air rushed from Pra'Ling's lungs and his knees wobbled. Relief like he'd never known flooded him, and he felt weak. He sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

“She shall be transferred to Coruscant within a month,” Daal continued. “I don't know if rehabilitation will do her any good. But at the facility she will be at, she'll be allowed visitors. Perhaps there may be something you can do for her.”

Pra'Ling raised his head, somewhat alarmed by the tears that threatened to fall. “Thank you, Senator Daal.”

She inclined her head, smiling.

When it appeared she wasn't going to say anything else, Pra'Ling rose and started towards the door. He stopped as a thought occurred to him.

“During Seh'ra's trial,” he said, turning back around. “Did she say why she came after you and Senator Bal'te?”

Daal surveyed him. “You noticed as well, then?”

“A pirate raid not even an hour after we land, and two of them go straight for you? It doesn't seem like a coincidence.”

“No,” she agreed. “As far as Captain Banu'a and I can tell, they knew we would be there. Your sister would only say that she was hired to assassinate Bal'te and myself if the opportunity arose.”

The thought sent chills up his spine. “How did she know you'd be coming?”

Daal spread her hands. “My arrival was not a secret. Any number of beings could have found out about the survey and hired them. It's possible they wanted to prevent a legitimate defense force from being established.”

“But if they killed you, it would have been obvious there was a severe pirate problem,” Pra-Ling pointed out.

“I know. I do no understand the purpose. Nevertheless, it has passed.” She rose and stepped around the desk. “I would be honored if you would join us for our last meal before we arrive on Coruscant.”

Pra'Ling smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of why this ended up so long was I spent a while trying to justify why an outside bodyguard would be assigned to Lethaa when she already has her own guards. That led me to think that only Palpatine would have the ability to assign him. But then why would Sheev do that? I believe he views Lethaa as much a threat as Bail or Padme, and hoped he could get her out of the picture before she became a problem. So by having Seh'ra hired (through a series of channels) to kill Lethaa, and then assigning De'von (the one person who would be tripped up by confronting her) to protect Lethaa, he figured it was a good chance the plan would succeed - and if it didn't, lesson learned. 
> 
> Maybe I made it too convoluted, but it was still fun to write! Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
